


Hyung

by orangefriday



Series: Kim Clan Headcanons [4]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Gen, Kim Clan Headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangefriday/pseuds/orangefriday
Summary: a kim clan hc fic: jun-ho and baby nico have a conversation





	Hyung

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains original characters created by the schmico tumblr community.

_California, Spring, 2012_

“What‘cha doin’?”

Nico looks up from his notes to see Jun-ho leaning on the threshold of his bedroom door, tie slung over his shoulder and sleeves rolled up. A hat hides his probably messy hair.

“Biopsychology.”

Jun-ho gives Nico an impressive nod and enters Nico’s bedroom, plopping himself heavily on the bed and sighing. “When’s your MCAT?”

“I just registered last month. Hopefully June.”

“Cool, cool.”

Nico eyes his brother for a moment, wondering what he was up to butwhen all Jun-ho does is continue to lay there and drum his fingers on his chest, Nico decidedly goes back to his notes.

There are a few moments of quiet with only the sounds of their mom in the kitchen listening to the radio. Nico almost forgets about Jun-ho, too engrossed in his studying to notice Jun-ho sit up, sigh heavily  _again_ , and start to say something.

A kick to his chair and Jun-ho’s voice breaks Nico’s concentration. “Hey, did you hear me?”

“What?” Nico puts down his pen and swivels his chair around to face Jun-ho. A bit annoyed, but when he sees Jun-ho who’s normally always all smiles looking nervous and hesitant, Nico stops. “What’s wrong?”

Jun-ho looks up, surprised and feigning laughter. “What? Hah! Nothing’s wrong. I was just…”

His voice trails off and Nico starts to go through his own mind, trying to remember if anything bad might have happened. Dad was on desk duty that day and home, his snores coming from the other room. Yunjae was at soccer practice. And Nadia had sent him a text this morning, tired from a company party but otherwise good.

Did Jun-ho break up with his girlfriend? Did he get fired? Did he crash the car  _again_  and now needs money to fix it?

Nico doesn’t voice any of his thoughts, just looks at Jun-ho expectedly who isn’t looking at him at all now, just fidgeting with his fingers and adjusting his cap.

“So…” his brother starts again. “You know how I always used to give you shit for always hanging out with that girl and not dating her, what’s her name again?”

“Pearl?”

“Yeah, Pearl, whatever.” Jun-ho clears his throat. “Are you still friends with her?”

“I don’t know. She moved after high school.” Nico crosses his arms and stares down his brother, almost willing him to look at Nico “Did Nadia talk to you?”

“What!? No. Pffft.”

“She talked to you, didn’t she?”

“No!” Jun-ho finally looks at Nico again, his expression panicked but relaxes when he just sees Nico’s amused smile. “Okay. No, it wasn’t her. But omma told me. Well, she didn’t  _tell_  me. She just.. she said to be  _nicer_  to you and to stop teasing you about…  _y’know_ …” He gestures to all of Nico as if that explained anything. He adjusts his cap so it covers his face.

He doesn’t say anything to Jun-ho, a part of him he didn’t realize existed scared and holding its breath. He hadn’t thought about what Jun-ho would think. He had only thought about his mom and his dad. His mom seemed to understand and his dad didn’t seem to care but it’s been weeks since and Nico knows his parents were still trying to wrap their heads around it. They danced around it, careful to avoid it but still trying show him it was all fine. And his sisters knew. Nadia had confronted him once about Danny Kwon and Yunjae, being her usual self, was spying on them from behind some bushes or something, and that was that and ever since Nadia and Yunjae had been his secret keepers and a safe place of relief.

“Anyway, I just wanted to say…” He’s never seen Jun-ho so nervous before. Jun-ho, nervous? Jun-ho, the best power forward when he played college basketball, number one sales at his bank, studying to be a lawyer, and dating the perfect girl that every Korean parent could ever wish for? It would have almost been funny if Nico’s heart wasn’t pounding like it wanted out of his chest. “You know that whatever you decide to do with your life, move out to Baltimore for med school or sell protein shakes for the rest of your life. Or maybe, like, stop growing? I don’t think they make clothes for people taller than you. Or even if you fail your MCATS — but don’t, because omma will probably have a heart attack and then we’ll  _really_ need a doctor. Just —  _whatever_ you want to do: date someone like Pearl or date someone  _not like_  Pearl… you know that… that I’ll always… that I…”

Nico’s chest settles and fills with  _something_  — so much of it Nico finds himself smiling a little too much and a little too big. “I know, hyung,” he says finally, saving Jun-ho from it all. He sees his brother physically relax and let out the breath that he’d been holding for the both of them.

“Okay,” Jun-ho breathes and takes off his cap and rakes a shaking hand through his hair.

“Okay,” Nico mirrors. And he notices it then: were those  _tears_  in Jun-ho’s eyes? “Hyung, are you—“

“Shut up. Just go back to studying, okay?” Jun-ho gets up quickly and walks to the door, but stops short and turns to look at Nico. There were  _definitely_ tears. He makes to say something again but his quivering mouth doesn’t offer anything so he just aborts and leaves a shocked Nico.

Jun-ho’s left his hat on Nico’s bed. So later, after an awkward but uneventful dinner, Jun-ho finds his hat on his desk with a note taped to the inside that says, simply:  _“Love you too, hyung.”_

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:  
>  _omma:_ mother  
>  _hyung:_ big brother
> 
>    
> send me fic prompts at [@glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com)!


End file.
